In one known light fixture, of flush mountable type, a hat-shaped housing has a cup-shaped central portion recessed in a mounting surface and a radially outwardly extending, surrounding brim seated on the mounting surface. A lens seats coaxially on the inboard portion of the brim. An opaque annular cover clamps the lens to the housing. The cover projects axially from the housing enough to hide the lens from view from the side.